


Punishment

by Jay_Jung (BbSis)



Category: EXID (Band), Mamamoo, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/Jay_Jung
Summary: A guy is caught by the guards and is taken to see the leader.
Kudos: 2





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did back in 2017 (04/04)
> 
> This is crossposted somewhere else :3
> 
> I was really into these groups back then. I only listed the members who actually make appearance.

He was dragged inside by two athletic women. The grip on his arms was stronger than he expected. Again, he wasn't even expecting to be caught, nevertheless be beaten up by two pretty girls.

His already trashed clothes wiped the dirty floor and smudged a trail of his blood on it as the three made their way to the audition room.

When he felt a halt, the shorter of the two ordered to open the door. A cracking sound filled his ears, and seconds later he was thrown inside, rolling and moaning in pain until he stopped facing the floor. The room silenced immediately.

"What's the meaning of this, Luna, Wheein?" A raspy voice inquired.

"We caught him stealing our supplies while doing our rounds, LE." The taller of the two watchers answered firmly.

"And we gave him a lesson for trying to destroy our crops." The shorter added.

"So, the other side sent this rag to destroy our hard work and try to convince us to join them?" Suggested a sweet voice.

"We are not sure, Victoria, but we can always make him talk." The taller girl replied, the mischief was palpable in her words.

"You! Stand up." A husky voice ordered.

The man, who until now heard everything from the exact same position he landed, pulled all his strength to roll on his back and sit up.

The first thing he saw was a woman lousily sitting on a big chair, set in the center at the end of the room. She had long blondish hair and her pierce eyes were scary enough to make him want to pee on his pants.

"Hwasa ordered you to stand up, why are you still on the floor?" The woman on the throne growled at him and she sounded as the first one who talked in the room, LE.

Ignoring all his pain and trying to control his shaking state, he rushed to be on his legs.

"We are here trying to live our lives peacefully, doing no harm to anyone. So, why did you try to steal our supplies and ruin our crops?" Asked in a patient manner the one called Victoria.

The man looked at her. She was leaning on a long table, with arms crossed over her chest. There were two other women at the table, a brunette with curly hair and sexy gaze sitting near Victoria, holding papers but looking at him; and a woman with protruding cheeks wearing a pair of round glasses, with one of the lenses cracked, sitting at the very end of the table, reading a book and seeming completely absorbed by it. But he remained silent.

"Come on, we heard you moan. You're not mude." Wooed the one who ordered him to stand up, Hwasa. She was standing near LE.

He just spit on the floor and scorned. The girls weren't surprised. Hwasa tensed her jaw, breathing deeply.

"Look, we're trying to be nice here. If you cooperate, you can even get a full meal made by our amazing cooks, Solar and Hyerin." LE scowled.

But the man only growled. He had nothing to say. They were right, he was sent there by them. Yet, he wasn't allowed to say anything. His mission was a failure, that's why he was now facing their fierce leader.

"Very well." LE solemnly said, leaning on the back rest. 

Every girl in the room looked at each other, but one. The air thinned for long seconds as the leader breathed in to announce her decision. The man felt his sweat mix with his blood in a blazing pain he stoically withstand.

"I bet Hani and Moonbyul would love to have a small talk with you in their special place." Bored a clear chirpy voice from his side. It was the bookworm woman.

"Right, Solji unnie!" Luna and Wheein said at the same time. Then grabbed him by his armpits, one on each side; and dragged him out of the conference room.

That was when he understood it. The foolishness of his act; their strategy...

And that he would never get out of there alive.


End file.
